Meowrails
by Cammie-Strone
Summary: My basic interpretation of a certain event involving a cat-like troll, her moirail and a crazed highblood. (definitely contains spoilers for those who haven't finished reading the comic)


**So I wrote this while I was still in the middle of reading homestuck (so probably about a year ago) and it had been a while since I had seen the part where this certain event occurs, so this is basically my interpretation of it from Nepeta's PoV, but I did go back to make sure I didn't get too much wrong. Which is why some details are different than what had happened in canon. so yeah. Artistic license here. Oh, and this is my first time writing in this PoV, so forgive me if there's some words in the wrong pretense. .  
**

**Also, I don't own Nepeta, Equius or Gamzee. They are the property of Andrew Hussie, the creator of homestuck. Just so we're all clear on that.**

* * *

You look down through the grate and watch with a gaped mouth and horrified, wide eyes as your dearest friend is brutally slain before you. Tearing your sight from the horror, you glance over to the one responsible and watch as he laughs like a madman, which he sort of is right now, and jumps off of the tall pillar he had waited on. Your friend is already incapable of escaping, as his left knee has been pierced by his own weapon used against him. The subjuggulator takes the quiver of your moirail then, easily snapping it in half like it was some kind of thin twig.

You continue to watch, unable to turn your head away with both disgust at what one of your other moirails is doing and terror at the thought that you are witnessing Equius' death. Anger and fear strike at your heart as the scene unfolds, building inside of you as the sober troll finally stops in front of your best friend and wraps the string of Equius' quiver around his neck, tightening it more and more around the exposed throat. Even from the half bad view you have up in the ducts, you know Equius' face is gradually losing color; you can just tell his life is slowly being drained from the weakly struggling body.

There is little you can do - you are frozen in your spot with overwhelming grief and fear. As the seconds roll by and the indigo-blooded troll loses more and more to the purple-blooded, you can't help but let your mind wander, really unable to handle the terror in front of you. It slips into your memories; back to all the good times you had with Equius. You can remember all the times you would watch him break dozens of glasses of milk and then the next day, he would sweat while trying to keep himself from breaking your tea cup. You remember the times when either of you were sick, and the other would spend the whole duration of the day to see if you were better.

The sound of a heavy thumping snaps you back to everything and, as you watch Equius fall to the ground, blood everywhere, something finally snaps inside you and all you care about is exacting revenge for your moirail. Anger courses through your body and before you understand it, you leap out from your hiding spot toward Gamzee, hissing as your lusus had taught, claws extended for combat.

You had intended to catch the higher blood by surprise but he spins around at the last moment and grabs your wrist painfully, his bloodied claws digging into your wrist until it feels like he is going to pierce skin. Startled, all you do is stare with a gaping mouth and then sharp pain shoots through you when Gamzee suddenly snaps your arm so your wrist twists and bends in a way a wrist should never go.

With a now broken wrist, shock from seeing your friend in such a murderous way, and left over horror from witnessing the death of Equius, there are little attack plans or strategic thoughts of how to escape going through your mind. All you manage is to stare up at the subjuggulator with terrified eyes. Of course, it doesn't quell your fear when Gamzee gives you a sick, sadistic smirk and raises your clawed hand to his face- what is he going to do? Break your arm? - and uses the claws to scratch three long face-length gashes across his face, his expression remaining the same while you gape more in paralyzed fear.

Gamzee really has gone off the deep end.

Through the haze of all these emotions, however, you catch a glimpse behind his shoulder to the corpse of the one person who has kept you sane all these years and more. Despite the fear, shock, disbelief and horror coursing through you, the sight of your moirail cuts through your stunned state and the anger returns you to your thoughts.

That's right; Gamzee has just killed Equius without a care in the world. As though bloodshed was the most amusing thing ever and he would do anything to get more. Which both sickens and depresses you since this behaviour was unlike the violet-blooded troll who simply enjoyed laying in horn piles with his friends and hanging out with Tavros and Karkitty.

Suddenly, Gamzee tosses you away, his hands now full with his subjuggulator clubs, and somehow, faint honks is heard all around you. It's terrifying to hear, mixed with the calm yet frightening expression on Gamzee's face, but you somehow manage to remain still, pain shooting through you from your broken wrist.

Before you know it, Gamzee comes over, clubs held up in anticipation of a brutal attack. You think about how you could fight against the high blood, but you realize there's no way. Gamzee is too deep in his sober ways; he is out for blood and you are unable to do anything due to your wrist.

Gamzee comes closer to you and all that crosses your mind is the feeling of disappointment that you can't do anything to avenge your moirail's slaughter. Tears well in your eyes from the thought and you glance toward Equius' dead body, bow string still wrapped around the neck, and give him the tiniest of sad smiles.

The honks are still heard around you, which doesn't make anything better as the scratched up troll stops right in front of you and lets out a psychotic laugh, proceeding to beat your tiny body with his bloodied clubs. All you can do is take it and try to keep your eyes on Equius as though he would see what you are going through for him. But you know he can't - he no longer has life running through his blue blood, after all- but the thought of him watching you is both comforting and upsetting at the same time. After everything he had done for you, you were unable to simply exact vengeance for his death. But surely he could see how hard you tried, and that is all that counts, right?

== Nepeta: Death


End file.
